Simon Ross
Simon Ross is a Medium/Necromancer/Dracula reincarnate/whole situation. He's the second to the youngest child of the Ross Family and an active member of the Sheridan Coven. Childhood Simon was born to a witch family in Maine. He was extremely close to his grandmother as a child, and she often looked after him. She was an incredibly powerful seer and medium herself. She knew that Simon was a reincarnate for Dracula and also knew what was coming and what Dracula's goals were. As a member of The Five, she turned to her friend Atticus Black for help in trying to save her grandson but realized this would be impossible. Instead, she realized she must not only allow for him to be taken by darkness but to encourage it to happen as he would have to be the physical manifestation of the underworld's power in order to stop it. As such she triggered his medium powers and transferred her abilities into him. Sensing her own death, she also placed a secret memory into his head of her teaching him The Spell of Undoing. She spelled the memory to remain clouded until Dracula no longer resided in his body, and died immediately after. Simon was found next to his grandmother's dead body with the abilities of necromancy and was then thought to have possibly accidentally killed her. This caused him to be rejected by his family who feared his power. As he grew older, his episodes of crossing into the veil became more pronounced and dangerous and his family sent him to The Crauxley School of Magical Arts under the control of his grandmother's friend, Josephine Belgrada. Here he tried learning magic but found it difficult given the school trying to suppress his forms of magic. He was a social outcast at the school and had little friends. One day he experienced an episode in the local town and was helped by Arthur Clarke. Arthur became fascinated by the boy who went to the mysterious private school the town was left in the dark about. The two became quick friends despite the disapproval of Professor Belgrada. The boys slowly fell in love. However, by this time, the forces of darkness ™ were working to try and find a way for Simon to go off the rails with his abilities and make himself into a veil portal. They managed this by killing Arthur. Simon brought Arthur back using ancient magic and made himself even more susceptible to his episodes. Lots of stuff happens and eventually, Dorian Miroslav seduces Simon for Dracula. Simon slowly falls into more dark magic as Dorian helps Simon to realize how powerful he is when he allows himself to be guided by dark magic. Simon eventually realizes that Dorian has been working for someone else but when he confronts Dorian, Simon gives in and allows himself to be taken by Dracula. Simon sorta becomes fuzzy at this point being woven into the same body as Dracula. Simon is sorta trapped between the veil and the real world whilst Dracula forms his army. As the veil and the real world mix, Dracula is able to break free from Simon's body leaving Simon a little shell shocked and unsure of what to do. However, now that he's free of Dracula he can remember his grandmother helping him but he sorta stays unconscious for a while. Arthur comes to save the practicaly lifeless Simon who performs The Spell of Undoing and clears the veil out of all its lingering spirits and separate it from our world again. Powers & Abilities As a medium, Simon possessed the ability to communicate with the dead. As his powers grew, he would often meta-physically manifest in the veil. During these episodes, which he had little control over at the beginning, spirits could physically interact with him and effect his living body. He eventually learned to control this ability. As a void discrepancy, Simon possessed the ability to reanimate dead bodies, as well as serve as a portal for spirits in the veil to pass through. These abilities would greatly drain Simon however, and leave him physically inebriated. Simon's void form also slowly developed an eradicate energy that split the two of them apart in the physical world. When they split, Simon lost his abilities to look into the void, and could only communicate with spirits on rare occasions. Category:People Category:Medium Category:Witch Category:Dracula